


“Marc What Happened?”

by Mimikyu_Writes



Series: Marc's Parents fucking suck [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (but only for like 6 hours), Alix is a mom friend, Break Up, Chloè redemption, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marinette is a badass, Multi, Nathaniel is a good boyfriend, art squad, cleaning wounds, injuries, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikyu_Writes/pseuds/Mimikyu_Writes
Summary: Marc’s parents find out about his relationships with Nathaniel and it doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Marc's Parents fucking suck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622689
Comments: 23
Kudos: 238
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	1. Chapter One

Nathaniel smiled at the progress on the comic he had made that night, confident that he could finish the chapter before Monday. He was about to start on the next panel, he smiled when he saw Marc’s name pop up.

I think we should see other people

The smile quickly fell as he read the message. Opening the app to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. Tears started falling immediatly

Why?

Marc please whats wrong?

Did I do something?

What happened?

Please answer me

Read 11:38 pm

Nathaniel curled into a ball crying his heart shattering into a million pieces. He shakily picked up his phone. Calling Alix.

“What do you want Kurtzberg it’s nearly midnight? Nath? Are you okay what happened?” She asked when she heard his sobs.

“Marc..broke up with me..”

“What why? What happened?” She asked

“I don’t know, he won’t respond to any of my texts and just said we should see other people,”

“I’ll be over in ten with ice cream,”

Marc has never been in this much pain. He thought his parents words and fists would be the worst thing he could have experienced, but nothing hurt worse then the heartbreak of having to break up with Nathaniel. To see his confusion when he got his message. The pain he knew he caused. But he had to, he couldn’t endanger Nathaniel like that. And he was never going to be allowed to go to school again. It was better to leave him with a bitter memory then missing him.

His left eye was nearly swollen shut, guaranteeing that he would be left with a painful black eye tomorrow. At least he  couldn’t see everything that reminded him of Nathaniel.

His only respite was that his parents both worked tomorrow, leaving him alone, but away from them.

He woke up to a pounding in his head and at the door. He rolled out of bed, his stomach in note as he thought about having to face someone. He opened the door immediatly curling in on himself when he saw Alix. Looking pissed.

“What the hell Marc? What happened between you and Nate? And seriously!? I get you have anxiety but you couldn’t even be bothered to explain yourself!?” Marc flinched away slowly raising his head to look at her before looking away again.

To say Alix was pissed would be an understatement. But she was also confused, something wasn’t adding up and she was going to figure what the hell was happeneing. So one Nathaniel was cheered up and agreed to go to the movies with Luka so he wasn’t third wheeling Juleka and Rose, Alix skated her way to Marc’s house, banging incessantly at the door.

She had just started ranting when Marc looked up at her. His eye was black and swollen, there was a cut on his lip and his nose had definitely been bleeding. Something was very wrong.

“Oh my god, Marc are you okay?” Marc looked back up at her in shock before slowly shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes. She stepped forward, shutting the door behind her and wrapping him in a hug. It wasn’t ideal since she was a foot shorter than him but she did her best. Marc practically collapsed into the hug, finally letting out all the emotions he had to keep locked up last night. The pain and fear suddenly too much to handle.

“C’mon,” Alix said softly once he stopped crying leading him to the kitchen so she could hopefully address his wounds. She quickly got him an ice pack for his eye and got to work finding a face cloth to clean off the blood.

“Why are you helping me?” Marc mumbled hiding in his hoodie. A hoodie that definitely used to be Nathaniel’s if the size was any indication.

“Because you’re my friend, and because I can tell that there’s something else going on, and I’m not going to abandon you until I can understand why you did what you did,” She glossed over the breakup, not wanting to distress him more.

“But I hurt Nath,”

“Yeah, but you didn’t want to,” she gently wiped the blood off his face, careful to make sure she didn’t aggravate any cuts that were hidden underneath.

“Thanks Alix,” he gave her an unsure smile.

“Of course,” the pair fell into a comfortable silence, even though both knew the question was coming.

“Who did this to you?” Alix asked, terrified of the answer. Marc looked away, biting his lip and looking around as it afraid he would be caught.

“My parents,” he whispered.

“Oh my god Marc,” Alix pulled him back into a hug before deciding what she had to do.

“C’mon, we’re packing your shit and getting the hell out of here,” she dragged him to his room.

“What? But my parents would be so mad if I left, they’re not even letting me go to school anymore if I just left they would kill me!”

“Only if you come back,” She paused from packing his many journals and pencils into a bag, looking him in the eyes.

“But where would I go?”

“Mari’s? my place? Rose? Kim? Max? Even Juleka and Luka would find space for you! Hell probably even Chloé would help you! Point is, almost all of our friends would take you in in a heartbeat,” Alix listed off with more conviction and charisma then she knew possible.

“Okay,” Marc took a deep breath before smiling, “let’s get the hell out of here,”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have like three different ideas as to how this story could play out so be on the look out for two sister stories being added.

“Okay,” Marc took a deep breath before smiling, “let’s get the hell out of here,”

“I’ll text the others so we get help and can get out of here before your parents get home, do you want to explain or should I tell them not to ask any questions?”

“Both?” Marc asked his voice raising an octave.

Runninginthe90s: Marc’s phone has been out of commission since last night so if you tried to contact him that’s why. Also everyone get to Marc’s ASAP we have an emergency and need all hands on deck. Bring boxes and don’t ask questions.

Runninginthe90s: Luka bring a speaker

Alix added when she turned on some happy music. Frowning at how quiet her phone was.

Ten minutes later Kim and Max knocked at the door joined by Ondine.

“Did you drive?” Alix asked, since Ondine had turned 16 not long ago.

“Yeah, why?”

“We’re going to need it for transporting stuff, cmon, we have packing to do,” She turned and walked back to Marc’s room.

“That was weird,” Kim raised his eyebrows. Max shrugged and followed Alix into the house. 

“I thought you guys were at a movie,” Max said when Luka Juleka Rose and Nathaniel walked in.

“We were, but Rose forgot to turn off her phone so when we got the message we left,” Juleka said.

“What’s going on?” Luka asked, handing Alix his speaker.

“We’re helping Marc run away,” she relied, nonchalantly as if she were talking about going to the mall.

Marc took the hood that had been shading his face off, so that his friends could look at his injuries. “My parents...” he gestured vaguely at his face.

“Oh my god,” Rose cried, tears immediately falling.

“They found out about us,” Marc continued looking at Nathaniel “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to break up with you but they were gonna take my phone and I wouldn’t be allowed to go to school and I thought it would be better if I broke up with you before I disappeared because then maybe it would hurt you less,”he rambled curling in on himself, staring at the floor. He squeaked when he felt arms around him, red hair falling into his vision. Marc hugged him back as tight as he could, burying his face in his shoulder and letting himself cry. The hug quickly became a group hug as everyone joined, comforting their little rainbow.

After a couple minutes everyone pulled away and got to packing leaving Marc and Nath. Nathaniel pulled away just enough to lift Marc’s face and look him in the eye.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, Marc nodded happily and Nathaniel brought their lips together.

“Does this mean we’re still together?” Marc asked when they pulled away.

“Of course, I understand why you did what you did, and I’m just happy to have you back,”

“Not to break up you moment but where are we bringing these?” Luka asked gesturing to the stack of boxes.

“I don’t-“

“My place, I just got off the phone with my dad and he said you can stay with us,” Alix cut him off.

“Really?” Marc asked

“Yeah, I mean it makes the most sense, we have plenty of space, and it’s my dad makes bank so an extra person isn’t going to be a problem,” Marc stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Of course Marc,”

“Alix I bet I can carry more boxes then you,” Kim challenged, picking three up.

“Oh you’re on!!” Alix cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

After moving everything into Marc’s new room and setting it up Kim Max and Ondine has to go and the rest of the group had decided that a bad 90s romcom marathon was in order. However halfway through their third movie they were interrupted by Nathaniel’s phone ringing.

“Is Marc with you?” Marinette asked, uncharacteristically skipping any greeting.

“Yeah why?”

“I need to talk to him,” Nathaniel shrugged and handed the phone to Marc, who got up to talk to his cousin in the other room.

“What happened?” Marinette asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean your parents said your missing and your entire room is pretty much gone, they called here to see if my parents knew anything but they don’t seem too worried,” she explained.

“Shit, I’m at Alix’s, but don’t tell them that please,”

“What happened, actually no I’ll head over, I’m close by,” Marinette ended the call before he could say anything.

“Well my parents know I’m gone,” Marc sighed walking back into the room and cuddling back up with Nathaniel.

“Oh?”

“Also Mari is coming over, my parents called there”

“It’s okay, you’re not going back there, I promise,” Nathan said softly, kissing his head.

Not ten minutes later Marinette burst through the front door, rushing over to Marc. “Are you okay? What happened? What did they do to you?” She was a flurry of panic barely finishing one question before asking the next.

“Mari, breath,” Marc said softly calming her down. Anxiety ran in the family and at this point they had calmed each other down so many times it was second nature.

“Right, Okay,” She said after taking a few slow breaths. “What happened?”

“My parents found out about Nath and I, and they weren’t very happy about it. I had to break up with him and Alix came over to confront me about it and saw the black eye and realized something was wrong,” he explained, it was surreal when he actually thought about what had happened over the last 24 hours.

“Marc I’m so sorry you don’t deserve that,” Marinette said softly, pulling him into a hug.

“What should we do about your parents?” Alix asked.

“I’ll talk to mine and see what they can do,” Marinette said.

“Unfortunately if they don’t give up you may have to go to the police,” Luka said

Marc sighed, but nodded, who knew running away from home would be so complicated?

“It’ll be okay Marc,” Rose smiled at him.

“Anyone who wants to hurt you is gonna have to go through me!” Alix declared, grabbing an umbrella and holding it like a sword.

“Well I think first of all there’s a bad romcom we need to finish,” Marc giggled.

“What if I just ignore them, like we let everyone we know I’m fine but we don’t do anything about it and I go about my life like normal?” Marc suggested

“As much as I’d love to do that I think that may be obstruction of justice and illegal,” Nath kissed his head.

“What if somehow we got one of the superheroes to publicly condem them? I’m pretty sure if Ladybug cancelled someone I would be inclined to agree,” Luka suggested, looking at Marinette.

“But how would we do that?” Alix asked, “I’m pretty sure none of us have a miraculous,”

“I don’t know, tweet her?” Marinette said, not looking anyone in the eyes.

“Why not,” Nathaniel shrugged, pulling out his phone.

“I’ll ask Sabrina if she could talk to her dad, it’s been a while since we’ve used Marinette’s Good Christian Minecraft Server,” Rose suggested. All the girls laughed, the other three looking confused.

“It’s our girls group chat,” Alix explained.

“Why is it called that?” Marc asked

“Someone swore and Mari was like guys no swearing on my good Christian minecraft server, and then Alya changed the name,” Juleka explained.

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Nathaniel laughed.

Monday morning rolled around and Marc was stressed. His eye was still bruised, which would attract a lot of attention. And he was sure he would get a lot of questions from his class.

“Marc calm down it’s okay, do you want me to ask Marinette to bring you some concealer?” Alix asked.

“Please,” Marc smiled, living with Alix was such a 180 from his parents. While his parents were overbearing but didn’t care, Alix and her family were chill but cared immensely. Plus they already knew he and Nath were dating, so he could be as gay as he wanted.

“Of course Rainbow,” she teased, messing his bedhead up more.

“Mari said to go to school early she’s going to do your makeup,” Alix announced five minutes later.

“Okay!”

“Sit down Marc, we’re gonna make you look more snatched then Zendaya,” Marinette said sitting him at her impromptu makeup station in the art room.

“Mari I know we’re talented but that is impossible, Zendaya can get it,” Alya pointed out, “So what kinda look are we going for?”

“I call it autumn glam, I wanted to do rainbow but I know it would draw a bit more attention then you would prefer,” Marinette smiles as she softly applied primer over his face.

“Sounds perfect,” Marc smiled, he couldn’t wait to see the finished look.

“Oh my god guys it’s perfect,” Marc gushed looking in the mirror, admiring the dark browns smoking out his eyes, his eyeliner sharp enough to kill any man who dared judge him.

“Just wait until Nath sees you, he’s going to go red as his hair,” Alya smiled at his blush, packing up the makeup.

Marc really should have expected this, he honestly thought his parents just didn’t care, when he was called to the office hethought it was just about the comic or something.

He froze when he saw his parents, schooling his fear as he closed the door behind him. “Yes Principle Damocles?”

“Your parents have decided to pull you out of our school, they said they think it’s been a bad influence on you,” Marc’s world was crashing around him, he had the weekend of feeling safe and now he was going to be trapped alone.

“Okay, I’ll go grab my stuff,” Marc said, going to Miss Bustiers classroom, knocking on the door, as much as he wanted Nath, Marinette would know what to do “sorry for interrupting but I was wondering if I could talk to Marinette,” he asked, happy that she just nodded to Marinette.

“What happened?” Marinette asked, leading him to a semi secluded corner.

“My parents pulled me out of school, they’re here to take me home, I don’t know what to do,” he shrunk in on himself trying to hide.

“I have an idea, but it’s risky,”

“Some family stuff is happening with Marc right now, would it be okay if Nathaniel, Alix, Alya and I go help him, I promise we’ll make sure we’re all caught up for tomorrow,” Marinette asked Miss Bustier, thankful that it was a work period today.

“Go ahead Marinette, just make sure you check back in once everything has been resolved,”

“Thank you,” Marinette caught the eyes of the people she needed, motioning for them to come with her.

“Girl what’s going on?” Alya asked.

“You’ll see, Alya I need you to record, Alix call you dad, Nathaniel you need to be there for Marc,” Marinette said leading them to the office where Marc was waiting outside.

“What happened?” Nathaniel asked pulling Marc into a hug.

“They wanna pull me out of school,” he mumbled into his shoulder.

“Those fuckers,” Alix muttered, cracking her knuckles.

“C’mon, we have some assholes to stand up to,” Marinette said before throwing open the doors.

“What is the meaning of this?” Damocles asked.

“Marc, lets go,”his dad said.

“No way! Marc is staying!” Alix crossed her arms, moving in front of him.

“That’s not your choice little girl,”

“Maybe but it’s my choice to tell you to fuck off,”

“Marc lets go! What the hell is on your face!?” His mother sneered roughly grabbing his chin to look at the makeup before reaching into her bag and grabbing a makeup wipe, grabbing his hair and roughly wiping it off. Before much damage was done Nathaniel shoved his way between then, protecting his boyfriend. “So you’re the little fag who’s ruined my son,” She scowled.

“That is quite enough! I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Mr Damocles said to the parents.

“How dare you we-“ his mom began to yell before getting shoved out my Alix Marinette and Alya.

Marc was hiding in Nathaniel’s arms, calming himself down with shaky breaths.

“It’s okay, I got you,” Nath soothed, his fingers running through his hair.

“Would anyone care to explain what exactly is going on?” Mr Damocles asked.

“Long story short, Marc’s parents are terrible so he moved in with me,” Alix said, glaring at him, daring him to ask more.

“I would need to talk to your father about that, however I will hold off on having Marc removed from the system,” he said before ushering them out of the office.

No one was expecting Marc’s parents to stick around, and yet there they were. At the bottom of the stairs. The slap rang out through the empty courtyard. Marc stepped back in shock. His cousin shaking her hand from the impact of stopping the hit.

“Listen here, you even think of coming near Marc again, and I will personally make sure you rot in jail,” Marinette sneered “You are the worst kind of person,”

Thankfully the bell rang and Marc’s parents had to leave, coincidentally Chat Noir had made a tweet making sure everyone in Paris knew that if they were a homophobe transphobe or hated people because of how they were born they weren’t welcome on his account.

“Marinette what’s going on? My dad just texted asking about an assault that happened, he said the principle called him,” Sabrina exclaimed running up to them, Chloe following behind pretending not to be worried.

“My parents tried to pull me out of school and then noticed I was wearing makeup..” Marc said softly.

“That is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloé yelled, “the nerve of some people! Getting mad that their kid has a fashion sense, god some people are ignorant,”

“Uh, Thanks?” Marc was confused, but maybe Alix was right even Chloé would stand up for him.

“Let’s go Sabrina! Daddy had the chef cook my favourite!” Chloé announced before walking away, Sabrina following loyally.

“Well that was weird,” Alya shrugged.

“Marc right?” Chloé asked, unusually quiet, even if they were alone in the library.

“Yeah?”

“Look, I know we don’t talk, but I know what it’s like to have your parents not care about you...” she paused to take a breath, looking away “if you ever need somewhere to stay you can come to the hotel, just snap me first,”

“Thank you Chloe, that’s really nice of you,” Marc smiled.

“Yeah well, I’m not that terrible, anymore,”

“No, you’re actually pretty cool,”

“Whatever,” the soft smile on her lips betrayed her attempt at indifference. She took the opportunity to turn on her heel, walking out of the library and leaving Marc.

“Marc! You coming?” Alix yelled, earning a glare from the librarian.

“Yup!!” Marc smiled, for the first time in his life excited to go home.


End file.
